Para aquele que amo
by Arthemisys
Summary: [Basilisk Kouga Ninpou Chou]Iga e Kouga. Dos clãs de ninjas que nutriam um ódio sem medidas entre si. Mas quem seria capaz de prever que o amor era o sentimento mais próximo do ódio?


**Para aquele que amo...**

_Escrito por Arthemisys_

**...x...x...x...**

_Esses clãs se odiavam._

_Os corpos se decompunham nos campos e as almas vagavam pela Terra._

_Seus laços eram cortados por espadas._

_Eles eram consumidos pela escuridão e suas almas gritavam._

_Eles diziam aos seus amados:_

"_Preparem-se para morrer."_

**...x...x...x...**

_**Ogen do Clã Secreto de Iga.**_

Fazia tanto tempo... Aos quinze anos, eu já tinha a maturidade de uma mulher... Ou pelo menos, era o que eu desejaria ter... Portanto, isso não havia nascido de uma ilusão infantil. Havia sido algo real, sincero... Verdadeiro.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Em pleno verão, o monte Toki se tornava um local agradável de passear, apesar da constante ameaça que permeava do outro lado do monte. Mas o medo não me afetava de modo algum. Afinal, eu era a neta do Ancião do meu clã e por conseqüência, a mais respeitada das donzelas. Mas também havia um outro detalhe impossível de ser esquecido: eu havia nascido sob a estrela que guiava a classe mais obscura dos que escreviam a história do meu povo com sangue: eu era uma ninja. Ninja... Um assassino sem lei, sem honra. Desprezado por alguns, temido por todos.

E foi numa manhã banhada pelo sol ameno, que o vi. E era magnífico. Real... Único.

Parecia que tentava decifrar sinais formados pelas nuvens, seus pensamentos estavam longe de qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar. E como qualquer um, eu ousei me aproximar mais um pouco. Até que fui percebida por ele.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram. E pela primeira vez em minha vida, me senti perdida... Mas feliz. E essa felicidade que se perdia pelos caminhos sulcados entre os vales de Iga e Kouga, teimava por não ter um fim. Eu também não queria que tivesse um fim.

Creio que ele também pensava assim. Mas eu nunca perguntei isso a ele...

**...x...x...x...**

_**Danjo do Clã de Kouga.**_

Sim, fazia muito tempo. Aos dezessete anos, eu já era um homem. Um homem com muitas responsabilidades, pois eu já era o líder do clã dos ninjas de Kouga. Tinha deveres, mas naquele dia, não dei a devida atenção aos chamados dos outros homens de Kouga. Apenas, quis sair de lá, quis me sentir livre... Mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário.

Tudo por causa de um olhar... Um único olhar, de soslaio, para ela. Para os olhos dela. Ogen. Como o destino pode ter dado uma reviravolta tão impensada? Ou então... Ou então, esse era o nosso destino desde sempre. Talvez fosse. Mas o meu coração não permitia que tal verdade se mostrasse para mim. Será?

Será que você pensava assim? Infelizmente, não tive condições de indagar isso a ela. E nem poderia fazê-lo hoje.

É tarde demais.

**...x...x...x...**

_Haru no kaze ni harahara to maichiru omoi no tsuyu wa_

_As lágrimas de nossos sentimentos são levadas pelo vento_

_Hoshi no meguri kuruoshiku kakimidashite_

_E brilham calorosamente com as estrelas_

_Kowareyuku kochou no yume_

_Os sonhos das borboletas terminam_

**...x...x...x...**

As portas foram empurradas bruscamente pelos homens que serviam na fortaleza Sunpu. Eram frios, mas objetivos. Disseram em uníssono:

- Está na hora.

E os outros que estavam dentro dos aposentos vizinhos saíram. O primeiro a sair, do cômodo que ficava do lado direito, foi um homem que de tão envergado, parecia caminhar feito um quadrúpede. Mas logo, percebeu-se que ele estava mais próximo de ser um aracnídeo a um humano propriamente dito. O outro homem a sair, a esquerda do corredor, era um jovem de sorriso astuto e possuidor de uma vasta cabeleira negra e lisa.

E eles se encararam. Pareciam prestes a se matarem em um segundo seguinte. Entretanto, o provável pensamento foi desfeito pela ação de duas vozes que entoaram igualmente, como almas gêmeas.

- Prossigam!

Voltando a olhar para o horizonte, o jovem e o homem caminharam firmes até o pátio da fortaleza. Em seguida, mais dois personagens saíram da penumbra dos cubículos que lhe serviam de quartos.

Dois velhos. Não se encararam. Mas as vozes que se fizeram ecoar foram mais fortes do qualquer outro tipo de reação.

- Ogen de Iga.

- Danjo de Kouga.

O silêncio se fez reinar por um breve momento. O velho continuou.

- Como vai a estabanada da sua neta?

- Oboro? Ela vai bem. Seus olhos brilham quando escuta alguma notícia relacionada ao esquisito do seu neto.

Danjo riu e logo em seguida, indagou:

- Sabe o porquê de nós dois termos sido chamados até aqui por ordem do Xogun?

- Tenho minhas suspeitas. – a velha respondeu, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Eu também tenho.

- Que destino mais irônico e cruel, não acha velho Danjo?

- Sem dúvida.

Começaram a caminhar. E durante a curta caminhada, Danjo, o líder do clã de Kouga, ousou olhar para a velha de passos miúdos ao seu lado. Mas não a viu. O que havia, na realidade, era uma belíssima donzela de cabelos negros e olhar cristalino.

- À minha amada... – o homem balbuciou, mal conseguindo controlar as palavras que imergiam de sua boca.

A velha o olhou. E não viu o idoso de voz pesada. O que ela vislumbrou, foi um jovem de porte nobre e belo. Como um romântico samurai.

- Ao meu amado... – Ogen também pronunciou, hipnotizada com a visão que parecia sair de um passado tão distante, que chegou há um breve momento, sentir profunda falta dos tempos de mocidade.

E assim, pararam de caminhar e se encararam. E seus lábios se moveram mais uma vez. Como uma canção triste que só os amantes amargurados poderiam entoar.

- Prepare-se para morrer.

- Vamos. – um dos homens de Sunpu outorgou, aborrecido com o fato de que dois velhos pudessem demorar tanto para atravessarem míseros vinte metros.

Eles então fecharam os olhos e voltaram a caminhar. Firmes em seus objetivos. Certos do resultado dos próximos acontecimentos que ainda nem haviam sido modelados pelas tramas do destino.

Amantes um do outro.

Inimigos mortais.

E uma solitária águia cortou os céus de Sunpu, emitindo um som lúgubre.

**Fim.**

**...x...x...x...**

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Minha primeira fic do anime Basilisk! _

_Quando terminei de ver o anime, me senti obrigada a escrever uma fanfiction dessa obra tão maravilhosa. E comecei com os ninjas Ogen e Danjo, líderes dos respectivos clãs de Iga e Kouga. Acredito que o que eu escrevi não ficou bom o suficiente... Acreditem, o manga/anime é de uma beleza e poesia única!_

_Entre as narrações em primeira pessoa e os fatos atuais, consta um trecho da música Hime Murasaki, da Mizuki Nana. Essa música é o tema de Ogen e Danjo, assim como de seus netos, Oboro e Genossuke._

_Por fim, quero agradecer a Dani Katsuragi (minha madrinha de eventos de anime! Rsrsrs...) que revisou essa fic. Também agradeço de coração a todos que leram este pequeno texto. Muito obrigada!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
